Season 3 Episodes
Sources: TV Guide and IMDB "Wanted Man" - Houston remains a fugitive as he calls on his uncle Roy, a criminologist, to clear him of two murders. (September 21, 1984) "Vanished" - Hoyt's daughter is kidnapped, but when Hoyt and Houston nail a suspect they learn that their illegal tactics may set him free. (September 28, 1984) "Eyewitness" - Houston suspects that C.J.'s newscaster boyfriend (Simon MacCorkindale) masterminded a kidnapping aimed at furthering his TV career. (October 12, 1984) "Apostle of Death" - While trying to free a religious-cult member, Houston and C.J. are captured by the group's leader, who's after the disciple's $3 million inheritance. (October 19, 1984) "Caged" - An amnesiac C.J. is trapped in a county jail where a crooked sheriff sells the female prisoners into prostitution. (October 26, 1984) "Return to Nam" - Houston goes to Vietnam after learning that his MIA cousin may still be alive in a prison camp. First of two parts. (November 2, 1984) "Escape from Nam" - Houston goes to Vietnam after learning that his MIA cousin may still be alive in a prison camp. Second of two parts. (November 9, 1984) "The High Fashion Murders" - A woman (Vera Miles) with mob connections puts out a contract on Houston, who's about to expose her son as a homicidal maniac. (November 16, 1984) "Death Stalk" - A killer (Judson Scott) Houston put behind bars is freed on a technicality and tells Houston that he's going to kill him. (November 23, 1984) "Blood Money" - Houston's gold-digging high-school friend unwittingly becomes part of a con man's scheme to smuggle jewels. (November 30, 1984) "Deadly Games" - Houston is out to prove that a millionaire (Stuart Whitman) is luring athletes to his estate, where he hunts them down for sport. (December 7, 1984) "Stolen" - Houston is hired by an actress claiming to have spotted her son, abducted a year ago. (December 21, 1984) "The Nightmare Man" - The man (John P. Ryan) who kidnapped and terrorized Houston as a boy resurfaces, and Houston's only lead is the man's accomplice, who's in a mental hospital. (January 4, 1985) "Breakpoint" - With his cousin Will (Michael Goodwin) poised on a ledge ready to jump, Houston searches for the woman Will is in love with. (January 11, 1985) "Death Trap" - C.J. and Roy anger the townsfolk when they turn up evidence that a local man (Andrew Robinson) embezzled money to drill for oil that could save the dying town. (January 18, 1985) "The Honeymoon Murders" - Houston's friend (Bruce Fairbairn) commits suicide after his bride is murdered by a serial killer (Robert F. Lyons) with a predilection for newlywed women. (January 25, 1985) "The Beach Club Murders" - A detective has a personal stake in Houston's murder-extortion case: one of the victims was her sister. (February 1, 1985) "New Orleans Nightmare" - Houston scours New Orleans to find a reporter (Ellen Bry) who witnessed a group's hit men performing a ritual execution. (February 8, 1985) "Company Secrets" - Roy (Buddy Ebsen) fakes his own funeral when members of his CIA team are eliminated one at a time by a man they exposed as a double agent years ago. (February 15, 1985) "Killing Time" - A man plans to brainwash his sister (Kerrie Keane) into signing their father's estate over to him. (February 22, 1985) "Death Watch" - Hoyt enlists Houston, Roy and C.J. to bust a cop dealing cocaine, but crooks decide to kill the cop and Hoyt's team is caught in the crossfire. (March 15, 1985) "Final Vows" - Houston's wedding preparations are disrupted by a homicidal maniac (Chuck McCann) who taunts Houston with phone calls naming his victims just before killing them. (March 29, 1985)